Red & Yellow - blonde & raven
by Orihara Izaya-sama
Summary: Izaya was always a bit of pokemon freak, but who could guess Shizuo's going to ask him for a pokemon battle. Will there be a winner in it? And is it even real? Read and you'll see. Izaya, Shizuo, rivalry friendship, high-school era. Oneshot.


_Author's note: Hey hey~ I bring you a short story that popped out in my mind after I renewed my passion for Pokemon few days ago. I've started to play Liquid Crystal on my phone and it's hard to stop now, heh. Just to say, I count only first and second generation for real Pokemons...From newer generations there are just a really few of them that I like. Maybe in the future I'll write more of Drrr/Pokemon crossovers, but don't expect I'll write about Torchick and Piplup and who knows what. Tch. I like classics. _

_I like to imagine Izaya as a bit of otaku, plus I like high-school setting, so that was the base for this story. Read ahead, if you're curious what happened~_

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>Red and Yellow, blonde and raven  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (I suppose it can be lower, but whatever *shrugs*)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Durarara! nor Pokemon. I wish I owned both, but...cruel reality. Not even a Magikarp for poor me.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Red and Yellow - blonde and raven<strong>

"Iiiizaaayaaa-kuuun~ Let's play!"

I never was a heavy sleeper, but this howling would wake up even a dead one, I swear. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling that I've never seen in my life before, or so I thought.

The hell...?

Then my eyes shifted to a figure that practically kicked out the door and gasped upon seeing me. "Louse, don't tell me you forgot all about our duel! I was waiting for you one hour and you're still in bed?" Shizu-chan frowned and with two big steps towards me he stole my blanket.

"Thanks god I didn't sleep naked as I tend to do sometimes..." Ran through my mind as I glanced down at myself. I never liked those black shorts too much, but I suppose its value has grown rapidly in my eyes in a matter of seconds. It would be awkward as hell without it. The brute with that neanderthal brain of his could even make fun of me then or something...according to what I've noticed in showers after PE...Not that I watch him or something, but my observation skills can't be simply switched off, just so you know. Oh well, I'm not giving him a chance to have any power over me, tch.

Ignoring the protozoan babbling about some nonsense, I looked around and after a second the realization hit me. We went on a field trip, didn't we? That's why I'm not sleeping in my own bed. Wave of relief washed over me. I wasn't kidnapped, nor sick, nor anything equally bad, I was simply attending the usual yearly highschool trip. Good, I like simple and quick answers.

Fine, now I can move to the other problem. Nicely one thing after another... I focused my attention back to Shizu-chan. Surprisingly, he still didn't try to kill me, instead of it he waved his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Izaya...Is anybody at home?"

"What do you want?" I asked calmly, with a proper amount of irritation in my voice.

He gasped again, as if I just denied the existence of his universe or something. "What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT?" He looked like he's going to punch me through the wall behind the bed, but miraculously he managed to keep that urge under control. For now. "You were the one annoying me with a battle, weren't you? I even woke up so early because of it, fucking flea." He must registered my quizzical look, because he tilted his head at me and crossed arms over his chest. "You seriously don't remember? Did you receive too powerful shock this time or something?" I still didn't have a clue what he's up to, so I stared at him with mild curiosity. "You. Me. Your pokemon against mine pokemon. One on one. Battle this morning. Remembering now?"

Ah.

Wait...what?

"I didn't know you're playing Pokemon, Shizu-chan. Full of surprises, ne? But even if I knew, I highly doubt I would wish to play with you..." I shrugged.  
>Now it was Shizu-chan's time to stare at me dumbfounded. Then he unexpectedly patted my head and I blinked in confusion.<p>

"You really had to receive a strong hit this time..." I had a feeling his hand rested on my head longer than it was proper for a simple pat, but as soon as that thought crossed my mind, his warmth was away. I figured I was spacing out for a moment there, because I didn't really see how Shizu-chan got my clothes or threw them at me, until the clothing landed on my head. "I'll wait you outside. Be prepared to get your ass kicked in few minutes." He smirked at me smugly, expression that I haven't really seen yet on Shizu-chan's face. He really seemed pretty confident about his win, no matter what the battle actually was in this case.

"Oh well, I can give Shizu-chan a lesson or two in Pokemon battle." I smirked, looking forward showing the brute that once again I'm the better one between us. "He's going to cry when I'm finished with him." I hummed cheerfully as I put on my clothes, going over the best strategy with my favorite team and pondering what kind of Pokemons Shizu-chan probably has.

As I was putting on my belt automatically, I sensed something strange under my fingers. I looked down and my jaw fell down for a moment.  
>Okay, I admit that I like Pokemon...Fine, fine, I love to spend every free minute in train or wherever tapping into my Gameboy and conquering the world of those little pocket monsters. But I never fell so deeply into being otaku that I would carry pokeballs on my belt...<br>So what the hell were these things?

I poked the little red-white balls and one of them pretty much exploded under my touch. I would never admit that the squeak which resonated in the room came out of my throat.

"What...?"

I couldn't believe my eyes. "This can't be real, right?" I told to myself, when a little yellow creature appeared on my bed.

"Pika pika~"

My mind worked quickly. It always did. Using Occam's razor, the only possible answer was...that I was a Pokemon trainer in the world of Pokemon. Or I was having hallucinations. Well, I liked the first choice much more than the second, so I went with that one.

How did it happen? I had absolutely no idea...I couldn't say the thought made me upset though. Just the other way around. It was fricking amazing! I could feel excitement spreading through my body. I could accept the new reality surprisingly well and easily. The only thing that bothered me...  
>"I'm in pokemon world and I have a Pikachu? The hell is that? Why it's not at least evolved into Raichu yet? Even better...Why don't I have Dragonite, Mewtwo or something cool, intelligent and strong? Preferably some legendary? What kind of bad joke is this? A fricking Pika..."<p>

"...chuuuuuu~!"

My rant was effectively stopped by a sudden electric shock that made me fall to my knees screaming. It felt like thousands of needles being stuck into my body at once, hitting every little cell. I never thought I have that many cells in the body. Well, sure I know from biology classes how many of them there are in human body, but feeling them all at once...It was overwhelming. I felt like I could fall apart to pieces there on the spot. It was unbearable. When the wave of electricity finally disappeared, my limbs shook in aftereffect of it. I breathed heavily, trying to make my brain work again when moving my chest up and down in harsh puffs of breath became even more difficult. My eyes shifted that way and...

I stared right into small shining black eyes and I would swear I saw sparks of entertainment in them. The expression on that little creature's face was... I knew it all too well from the time spent in front of the mirror. I couldn't describe it any other way than a smug smirk.

Without a lot of effort my lips curled into the same shape and since the effects of electricity didn't torture me anymore, I was able to say: "Okay. I admit your abilities, little creature. Seems like we'll get along pretty well after all." There was no doubt that this pokemon was just as wicked and impish as its owner. I felt unusually proud all of sudden, to be the master of such a little devilish being.

Pikachu seemed pleased by my words, because he nodded. "Pika chu~" He offered me one of his little paws and I was able to lift my hand and touch his soft yellow palm with my finger. We shook hands like business partners. I really liked this guy more and more.

I snickered for myself when I sat up after Pikachu jumped back to my bed. Surprisingly, my body didn't hurt too badly from the previous electroshock. Maybe, according to Shizu-chan's words, I was kind of used to it? Who knows. It seemed like the things between me and my pokemon changed to better now.

"This is going to be so much fun~"

* * *

><p>As I walked out of the building, I was more focused on thinking just what kind of Pokemon Shizu-chan posses than anything else. Since it was pretty obvious we're going to have a battle. I like going into the battle with a strategy. And some escape plan, just in case. You're never prepared well enough, that's my motto. My plans are always perfect just because I think of every little detail that can ruin them. And this situation...There were so many things I didn't have a clue about. Lack of information is scary. But I was excited. And determined. No matter what, there's no way for me to lose with Shizu-chan. I'll always come up with better strategy then him. Even if he has for sure something ridiculously strong and loud, something just like its master.<p>

I'm going to fight with Pikachu, that much was clear to me. I looked at the yellow being - that rested on my shoulder at the moment - from the corner of my eye. I didn't want to get another electroshock and I had a strage gut feeling that this little mouse is the best fighter I have in my collection. Funny thing when I remembered I don't have a clue what's hidden in other pokeballs. Maybe they are empty? Hmm...

I glanced down to my belt and curiosity almost made me open them all. I swear if there's fucking Cleffairy in one of those, I'll jump out of the cliff...Okay, not really. I always exaggerate, shame on me. It's more fun that way, ne~? But maybe the pokeball with Cleffairy will accidentally fall of the cliff, heh...

But I didn't have a chance to check the rest of my team, since Shizu-chan's figure appeared right in front of me as I reached the battlefield.

"So you're finally here, louse. Took you eternity. What, you needed to put on make-up?" He smirked teasingly, pokeball in his hand. I couldn't take my eyes of it, curiosity eating me alive.

"Yeah, I would die of embarrassment if I had to walk around with protozoan-like face like you, Shizu-chan. It must be nerve wrecking when people run away in terror the moment their eyes stumble upon you, ne~?" I smirked back. His eyebrows twitched in pretty funny way. I had to chuckle seeing that.

"Enough of nonsense. Let's solve it in a battle." Seemed like Shizu had enough of snarky comments. Well, he never was a man of the words. "I'll show you once for all who's the stronger one here." He stated confidently and threw his pokeball to the field.

"Roaaaaaaar!"

Big orange dragon spread his wings and flew up, showing us breathtaking fire show before he landed on the ground near his master.

"Just as I thought...Birds of a feather flock together." I smirked for myself as I observed my opponents. Strong and powerful, indeed. I scratched my Pikachu behind his long ear. I could feel he's shivering. Not from a fear though, more like from excitement and impatience. "Ready for a battle, little guy?" I smiled and him and he nodded at me, cooing happily. "I'll show you that size isn't everything, Shizu-chan. Look how good strategy wins over a raw strength." I called at blonde, what made him just smirk challengingly at me. I pointed at battlefield with my forefinger. "I choose you, Pikachu."

And then I burst out laughing. I always wanted to try to say that statement and it was even more amusing than I thought it's going to be. Pikachu didn't wait till my laughter dies off. He jumped off my shoulder and ran towards the gigantic lizard waiting for him dozen of meters from me. The difference in size of those monsters was ridiculous. But no matter how it looked like, I knew I had a good chance to win. Charizard is flying type and so he's weak against...

"Charizard, fly up! Don't let that rat to hit you with its electricity!"

Seemed like Shizu-chan wasn't that dense when it came to battling.

"Pikachu, catch him with agility! He can't escape you up!"

In a second I was amazed by skills of my little partner. His speed was too much for my eyes, it was like he disappeared and reappeared meters further. He managed to caught Charizard's leg before the dragon could fly away without him.

"Get rid of him with scary face, Charizard!"

"Nice job, Pikachu! Let him taste your thunderbolt!"

Me and Shizu-chan screamed the orders at the same time. I glanced at him and I could see the expression on his face was just the same as mine. Excited, thrilled and passionate, yearning for an adventure and win. This was much more interesting and entertaining than anything I've ever experienced. The feelings, the adrenaline, the sounds of battle, the strategies running through my mind...The reality was just so much better than any game I played. So amusing. So enchanting. I could become addicted to that feeling. And it was strange to be on the same wave length as Shizu-chan. Not really unpleasant...

"No no no, I'm not going to think about that." I scolded myself and rather focused my mind on the battle once again.

Charizard turned his long neck and made a grimace that made Pikachu squeak in fear. Yellow pokemon slipped from the place where he stood, flying down to earth, which wasn't fortunately too far away. But before he parted with Charizard, he sent strong jolt of electricity right into dragon's body. Orange giant roared in pain, while Pikachu safely landed on his tiny paws on the ground. I realized I was holding my breath watching the scene.

"Charizard, time to repay him. Burn him with flamethrower!"

Shizu-chan was really getting pumped, just as his crazy strong creature.

"Pikachu, avoid it with quick attack!"

I called to save my partner's ass before turning into roasted meal for angry dragon. I felt a little anxious, when I saw them running back and forth across the field, while Charizard spit bright red flames at his little prey from the sky. Pikachu was able to escape from that, but I could see that it cost him a lot of energy. It was time to finish it quickly.

Our chance came, when Shizu-chan told his pokemon to use wing attack. I waited till last possible moment and then...

"Slam him and use thunder wave, Pikachu!"

Pikachu reacted on my call immediately. He jumped and hit Charizard with his body, sending more sparks of electricity into the dragon. The attacks hit both of them, Pikachu fell down to earth and rolled to the side, while Charizard let out a pained growl and escaped into safety of the sky.

"Pikachu!" As soon as I called at him, he jumped to his feet and gave me a look which said "_you're doubting I'm gonna win this? I'll punish you with a good electroshock later_". I had to chuckle, seeing him so determined. Of course we're going to win this.

"Charizard! Enough of playing. Show them a power of seismic toss!"

Shizu-chan's voice snapped me out of my daydreaming, but the flying orange flesh was quicker then me. He wrapped his short arms around my little partner, flying up with him. The only thing, I could come up with now, was...

"Pikachu, thunder!"

High above my head I could see an eruption of light and in a second I could hear sorrowful cry of proud dragon, who started to fall to ground as a stone together with Pikachu, who was squealing in panic. I couldn't rip my eyes of the big shadow that was hurtling right on me. This certainly wasn't like in game...'Am I gonna die like this?' Popped out in my mind and I knew I should move. That I should run away. But I wasn't able to move at all. Another voice resonated in my ears beside the yells of two falling monsters and I saw Shizu-chan running to me across the field. But I knew he's not going to make it on time. Charizard's heavy body is going to smash me any second. I closed my eyes and shouted. I didn't want to die...Not yet...Not like this...

I sat up on the bed, still screaming, cold sweat running down my back. Then I blinked in surprise and confusion, closing my mouth, when I realized that I'm inside a dark room. Where are the pokemons? And Shizu-chan? I didn't understand anything, when sudden light blinded me effectively.

"Izaya, are you okay?"

I could hear Shinra's voice and I squinted at him.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" He exclaimed while walking towards me. "You seem fine otherwise." He yawned while pressing his hand against my forehead. Then he noticed something on the ground and reached for it. "You fell asleep while playing this, once again, didn't you? You seriously shouldn't play it so much, Izaya. Sleep is important, you should get your 8 hours of rest per day."

"Yeah, mommy." I rolled my eyes at his doctor-like talk.

He took the device and went back to the door. "I'm confiscating this until the end of this trip." He looked at me once again. "You're okay now, right?"

I simply nodded and sighed. Shinra really acted like my mother sometimes. What a killjoy. "Good night~" He waved with _my_ possession and switch off the light before closing the door.

I fell back on the bed, resting my head on the soft pillow.

"A nightmare, huh?"

I stared at the ceiling hidden in darkness and sighed. I tried to fall asleep again, with a tiny bit of hope that the dream from before will continue, but it seemed impossible. There was too much of adrenaline flowing through my veins. And since Shinra took my toy, there was just one way how to entertain myself... I smirked and took a pillow on my way out of the room.

**Few minutes later**

"Iiiizaaayaaa! You louse, you tried to suffocate me with a pillow, didn't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Shizu-chan. I simply wanted to have a little pillow fight with you, but since you didn't want to wake up..."

"Fucking flea! I'll kill you! Wait!"

"No way, Shizu-chan~"

Shinra sighed in the darkness of his room. "And there they go again..." Knowing he's not going to fall asleep anytime soon thanks to all the ruckus outside, he reached for Izaya's Gameboy and loaded a game.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you had fun. I did when I was writing it, even when I had to rewrite it three times, because I lost the story twice thanks to some problems with technology. Heh, somebody put a curse on me or something.<br>__Izaya easily accepting the new reality in a dream is realistic enough I believe, since dreams are always a bit weird in these aspects. Hopefully I portrayed him well enough for you to imagine it's him for real~ Well, thank you for reading and I'll be happy to read a review from you. Stay tuned~_


End file.
